


Story of Kurt's life

by Chu_1



Series: 366 ficcyne [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Never Met, M/M, sort of
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era la storia della vita di Kurt, ma forse finalmente stava per avere un'interessante svolta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story of Kurt's life

**Author's Note:**

> 002\. Story of my life

Era la storia della sua vita: innamorarsi di ragazzi disperatamente e irrimediabilmente eterosessuali. E, per aggiungere beffa al danno, tutti, tutti, _tutti_ incredibilmente lenti di comprendonio: _stupidi_ in una parola.

Era partito tutto con la sua prima cotta, la primissima della sua vita: all’asilo, il suo compagnuccio di banco era così tanto carino, con gli occhi chiari ed i capelli biondi, e la cosa meravigliosa era che gli piaceva giocare con lui nonostante Kurt preferisse far sposare i Power Rangers tra loro piuttosto che farli combattere. Ovviamente, a salvarlo quella volta fu la giovane età ed il fatto che il massimo che Kurt volesse da Peter fosse giocare con lui _per sempre_ ed essere il suo migliore amichetto. Il suo giovane cuore s’infranse quando Peter gli disse che aveva tirato i capelli a Christina Russel e qualcosa, nel piccolo petto di Kurt, si attorcigliò con un senso di irrevocabilità.

Le cose erano rimaste così fino alle medie, quando Kurt aveva iniziato ad essere _seriamente_ emarginato dai suoi compagni di scuola maschi perché troppo femminile; per quanto maturo fosse e per quanto avesse già il sentore di essere gay, cercava in tutti i modi di essere “normale”. Questo comunque non lo salvò dalla sua ennesima cotta per un ragazzino che con lui non aveva mai parlato, che probabilmente lo ignorava volutamente, ma che aveva già uno stuolo di ragazzine ai suoi piedi perché era davvero, davvero carino e davvero, davvero popolare, essendo il quarterback della squadra.

La sua fissazione con i quarterback si protrasse fino al liceo: prima con Finn – e preferiva non pensare a quella sua imbarazzante e umiliante cotta per quello che sarebbe poi diventato il suo fratellastro – e poi con Sam – che quantomeno si era sempre dimostrato più che civile con lui, diventando alla fine uno dei suoi pochi, ma cari amici maschi etero.

E poi, finalmente a New York, finalmente libero di poter conoscere altri ragazzi come lui, _BAM_ , era arrivato Blaine.

Blaine che era amico di Sam e che giocava con lui a quei videogiochi sparatutto ammazzatutti che tanto piacevano ai ragazzi etero; Blaine che studiava per diventare attore di Broadway come lui, ma a differenza di lui poteva ambire a tutti i ruoli da maschio alpha perché così intrinsecamente etero; Blaine che era dannatamente carino con quello stile tutto suo ed i capelli impeccabilmente ingellati; Blaine che era così incredibilmente gentile e che faceva volontariato in un rifugio per animali abbandonati (ed era lì che Sam l’aveva incontrato, trovando, a quanto pareva, la sua anima gemella platonica) e poteva esserci qualcosa di più bello da vedere che ragazzi attraenti circondati da cuccioli e gattini?

E infine, ovviamente, Blaine che era sicuramente ed inesorabilmente etero.

Non poteva essere altrimenti, del resto: quella di Kurt era una condanna, oltre che la storia della sua vita. Poteva innamorarsi solo di ragazzi etero perché il Fato evidentemente si divertiva troppo a vederlo collezionare figuracce stellari, una dopo l’altra.

E queste si susseguivano in maniera imbarazzante soprattutto con Blaine (tipo la volta in cui, mentre Kurt era da Mercedes per una “serata tra ragazze”, Sam si era bellamente dimenticato di avvisarli che Blaine sarebbe passato per una “serata tra ragazzi”, così che Kurt era andato ad aprirgli con la vestaglia rossa presa in prestito da Santana e la maschera purificante ancora spalmata sul viso; o quella volta in cui aveva completamente dimenticato la sua lingua madre ed aveva passato dieci minuti a tentare di conversare – e lui era bravo a conversare, era il Re delle Conversazioni, cribbio – con Blaine riuscendo solo a fare versi incoerenti e a rispondere a monosillabi, _stentati_ ).

Quindi Kurt era preparato, quella sera in cui Mercedes e Sam li avevano invitati entrambi a cena (e, oh, quanto erano sadici i suoi amici, perché sapevano benissimo della sua cotta che non poteva essere corrisposta eppure continuavano a creare situazioni per farli incontrare. Begli amici). Ma, per quanto fosse preparato, niente poteva davvero evitargli di rimanere incantato davanti ai sorrisi che Blaine gli lanciava dall’altro lato del tavolo, o diventare gelatina grazie ai suoi sguardi, o innamorarsi ancora un po’ per il modo in cui qualsiasi cosa dicesse o facesse lo rendesse così dannatamente sexy.

Kurt si sentiva un po’ come uno di quei gattini del rifugio che sicuramente andavano a strusciarsi contro le gambe di Blaine e a miagolare rumorosamente per avere un po’ di attenzioni; eccetto che lui non poteva fare niente del genere perché, tanto per dire una, non era un gattino.

“Mi passi il sale, per favore, Kurt?”

“Miao.”

Ed eccola, la figura di merda numero centosessantanovemila.

Mercedes quasi cadde dalla sedia per le risate – mentre Sam cadde seriamente dalla sua, portandosi dietro parte delle stoviglie sul tavolo. Blaine sorrise divertito, ma Kurt non indagò oltre, preferendo alzarsi dignitosamente e rinchiudersi in bagno, sperando che quella serata finisse senza di lui o che lo scarico del WC lo trascinasse giù per le fogne, dove avrebbe potuto fare il randagio quanto voleva.

Fu allora che successe qualcosa di totalmente inaspettato, qualcosa che nella storia della sua vita finora non c’entrava un accidenti di niente.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta del bagno, chiamandolo. Quel qualcuno doveva per forza essere Blaine, chiaramente, altrimenti il Fato non avrebbe potuto trarre il suo sadico divertimento da quella situazione.

“Kurt, per favore, esci dal bagno…”

“No, sono troppo mortificato e imbarazzato.”

Blaine rise e Kurt sperò davvero tanto che lo scarico lo portasse via, lontano, lontanissimo. “Andiamo, è stata una piccola _defaillance_ , niente di grave.”

“Ho miagolato, Blaine,” rispose disperato Kurt. “Sai cosa vuol dire _miagolare_?”

“Fidati, lo so molto bene: sono circondato da adorabili gattini tre pomeriggi e due mattine alla settimana. Sono un esperto a riguardo,” rispose Blaine, con ancora una vena d’ilarità nella voce. Poi seguì un minuto di silenzio, prima che sputasse fuori: “E dato che sono un esperto posso dirti con sicurezza che è stata la cosa più adorabile a cui abbia mai assistito. E, ti ricordo, vivo circondato da gattini e cuccioli un sacco di tempo alla settimana.”

Kurt si bloccò. Non che si stesse davvero muovendo, ma il suo corpo abbandonato contro il lavello si tese improvvisamente come una corda.

“Probabilmente il mio è un giudizio parziale, perché trovo che tutto di te sia adorabile… _Tu_ sei adorabile, insomma, e lo sei stato anche quella volta in cui mi hai aperto la porta con la maschera verde in faccia, forse specialmente quella volta, perché---”

Kurt non scoprì mai _perché_ , dato che aprì la porta del bagno, sbirciando Blaine dallo spiraglio con sguardo incredulo e mettendo fine così a quel flusso senza fine di parole.

Blaine lo guardò con occhi incredibilmente luminosi ed un sorriso timido ed imbarazzato sulle labbra, prima di passarsi una mano sul collo e prendere un profondo respiro.

“La verità è che sono irrimediabilmente e disperatamente innamorato di te e quindi sì, temo che il mio giudizio sia completamente parziale.”

Kurt sbatté le palpebre senza capire, chiuse la porta del bagno e poi la riaprì; la richiuse, si guardò allo specchio senza davvero vedersi e la riaprì nuovamente.

“Ma tu sei etero.”

Qualcosa nello sguardo stralunato di Blaine gli disse che, se avesse potuto, avrebbe fatto lo stesso suo giochetto del chiudi-apri la porta.

“Uhm, no. Sono gay.”

“Oh mio Dio.”

“No, davvero…  Gay al 100%.”

“ _Oh mio Dio_.”

“Dice sul serio, Kurt: quando ci siamo conosciuti stava sbavando sui miei addominali,” arrivò la voce di Sam dal corridoio, seguita dal sonoro ceffone che Mercedes gli rifilò.

“Oh mio Dio,” dissero in coro Blaine e Kurt.

Eh beh, ecco: era la storia della sua vita, quella di essere irrimediabilmente ed incredibilmente _stupido_ quando si trattava delle sue cotte. Quantomeno, da tutta quella vicenda, ne era uscito con un meraviglioso e perfetto fidanzato. Gay, chiaramente.


End file.
